girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Triangle/@comment-26999065-20160626012048
The Search for Maya. This time it was inadvertent, but Maya became Riley again. Last time, in Girl Meets Yearbook, it was deliberate. That was almost the beginning the love triangle arc, where Maya, pretending to be Riley, confused how she really felt about Lucas. So maybe this is the beginning of the end of the triangle. Is she becoming more like Riley? Well, yes, but then so is Riley becoming more like Maya – people change blah blah blah. It’s good for them. It influences them. Who is Maya’s influence? Riley, certainly, but so is Topanga and Cory, her mother and father, and her friends and teachers. It’s not always so easy to articulate this when a teacher asks you to verbally lay it out for them since it's more of a subconscious development, but it’s all there. Part 1 of at least a two parter, and the next part isn’t even next week- but two weeks from now, jumping over the 4th of July holiday weekend. Lucas picks . . . (well, it seems obvs to me it’s always been Riley, and if Maya is becoming Riley, then in a way it’s only Maya because the Riley is coming through there, too.) But it’s Riley. Will the writers go that way? Will they finally hammer this down and put the triangle arc to bed? Who knows? Every real and realistic clue says to me it’s Riley, but you can’t count on that in fiction. I’m pretty sure it’s Riley, though, and that this was, is, and will always be Lucas’ first choice. It’s only the second-guessing that makes him backtrack at all, or when Riley pushed Maya toward him, but I think, if she really wants him, even she knows it’s Riley and maybe that explains why Maya is subconsciously morphing into Riley (a little). But not too much. Maya is Maya, even if she’s painting purple cats. Loved Katy again – though they could have used her a bit more and put her in the background working at Topanga’s for a shot or two as well (instead of the other extras they had working there – just to remind us Katy at least works there part time – when she isn’t hunting for an acting part). I think she was mostly joking the Mathews were raising her daughter instead of her, because when it really counted (you’re not doing well in Art? How is that possible?) you could see she was still involved in her daughter’s life. Part Two? SHAWN! And will Katy still be around for the Shawn connection? I hope so – but I didn’t see any indication of that in the previews. Zay was pretty funny again – better acting by Amir - maybe more so than he’s been in a while, and certainly more than he ever was in season 2. Zay seems better integrated into the group – which, I’m sorry to say, was missing Smackle again – oh well. Good story – good jokes – nice road trip adventure set up – and will we finally see “the choice?” I hope so. Not because I need it be to be over, but I strongly feel a lot of others do, lest they get too fed up and quit watching, and then where’s season 4?